Daily Trail Of Sanity
by MockingJayOfCampHalfBlood
Summary: Annabeth Chase pretty , funny , normal or so it seems . Thanks to her father she is left bruised inside and out but a forced smile wont fool everbody . Percabeth All Human
1. Epilouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Tears like raindrops drip to the ground as i take a look in the mirror , behind the cracks and grime stands a girl unknown to herself.  
I look down at the scars littered on my arms some, fresh some old they are the reminder that I can put on make-up too cover physical scars but emotional scars will never fade.

A stream falls of my cheeks I take a glance around taking in the bottles not mine but his ,_ father_ the word used to hold meaning, love and trust know it just is venom that leaves a bitter after taste in my mouth like acid a door slams.

I sprint to bed close my eyes hoping praying when I open my eyes my eyes would be all a nightmare another door slams he's gone to bed probably to stoned to care or..  
my thoughts are enterrupted by a high pitched giggle  
...or that take one last look at the mirror all that's there is a scared little girl that's one step away from the edge.

**A/N yeah it's super short but it's just a basic background please review guys and sorry for any grammar mistakes **

**mockingjayofcamphalfblood**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Annabeths POV

My alarm goes off too loud I slam it down on the second ring hoping he didn't wake . I slip out of bed , sprinkles off glass cover the floor causing teardrops of blood on the soles off my feet you would think I would wince but I dont I've felt much worse . I slap on make up lots of it they'll cover up the poppy bruises and a pretty smile covers up the invisable scars. I put on a long sleved top and some shorts , brush my teeth and hair . I glance at the mirror I look normal even if thats the oppasite of how I feel . Tiptoeing out of the room I peep into his room before I leave I hate the way I do this every day I don't really know why maybe I think that instead of a blonde bimbo it'll be her back in his arms...  
_Mom_  
the word makes my heart drop she'll never come back never make this nightmare end. I head to the kitchen I see my dads wallet on the counter curious I take a peek it's a saturday so he got his paycheck yesterday . I sigh nothing blowed it on booze and bimbos I take my purse from where I hide it and walk out the door bag in hand.

-line break ~(O-O~) ~(O-O)~ (~O-O)~ -

I head straight to work the door of the small shop dinges as I enter  
"Annabeth how are you today" Iris exclaims brightly as she comes around from the counter  
"Great what about you" I lie giving her a chase smile  
"Oh you know how it is I'll see you later" She says running out the door  
"See you" I say but shes gone  
The day slowly rambles on as costumers come and go then the one voice I've been avoiding all day  
"Annabeth"

**A/N Yup it's another short one but I put up 2 in 1 day gotta count right and whos the voice do you know cuz i dont jk anywhoo shoutout time**

**Owlhead98 : thank you soo much for your favourite and follow and guys read her storys theyre awesome **

**Kevy5: thanks for your favourite your awesome **

**so ye anyway I cant take you guys anough please favourite follow and reveiw sorry for any grammer mistakes this isnt the best chapter I'll update soon see youu**


	3. Chapter 2

**Annabeths POV**  
"Luke" My voice suddenly quiet and hoarse "What are you doing here" I try to say it calmly but my voice betrays me , my voice cracking mid sentence.  
" Annabeth I miss you I need you please I'm sorry " He pleads although I want to believe him I don't " I can save you from your father" he adds seeing by disbelieve .this comment sparks rage inside me bubbling up untill it reaches my head  
"HELP ME HELP ME YOU ONLY MADE THINGS WORSE BECAUSE OF YOUR LITTLE STUNT YOU THINK YOU CAN HELP ME YOU COULDNT HELP YOURSELF FROM CHEATING WITH A RED HAIRED B-"I stop there taking a deep breath "If you want to help me leave me alone" I finish calmly hoping , praying that he leaves but he doesn't. He slowly walks to me I can see anger in his eyes . I start to back up stopping when my back hits a wall. I start to panic my breathing quickens . At this point he has me pinned to the wall he lowers his head to mine.  
"You see Annie you may not realise it but you love me " He says the smell of liquor on him  
"I will never love you" I spit in his face. I start to squirm against his hold. He wipes the spit away  
"What a silly girl you are" He slaps me across the face " You will love me " He says kicking my shin. I let out a yelp in pain as he hits a badly bruised area.  
"Let her go" A voice says from somewhere in the shop . Luke's prized of me.I colaspe to the ground. Only then i dare to open my eyes . I crawl behind the counter as I hear punches being thrown a guy curses in pain but im not sure if its luke or someone else . I hear the door open and someone run out. That means either Luke or the stranger is still in the shop . I pray it's the stranger. I take the phone out as footsteps start towards me typing in the numbers 99 ready to type in the last digit if it's Luke. I crawl behind some boxes phone in hand as I see a shadow "Hey the guys gone okay? I'm not going to hurt you" I look up a guy about my age crouch beside me. He has raven black hair and sea green eyes.  
" Thank you " I whisper not meeting his eyes  
"I'm Percy by the way" He says helping me up  
"Annabeth" I say finally meeting his eyes.

Now I see him properly he's tall with a kind of swimmers body black hair and sea green eyes. My heart starts to pound not in a way like when Dad gets angry or Luke comes round but in a oh my God that boy is perfect kind of way.  
"Nice to meet you " he extends an arm shaking my hand "Who was that jerk anyway" He nods his head towards the door as if Luke is still there  
"An ex-boyfriend " He looks at me for a minute  
"How did you end up with someone like him" He raises an eyebrow  
"He wasn't always like that but something changed"

_Flashback_

_Sun trickles through the trees making shadows dance on Luke's faces. His normal grin replaced with an angry frown._

_"What's wrong"I ask tracing the shadows on his face_

_"My dad showed up last night" _

_"What!"I sit up straight. He never knew his Dad he left before he was born._

_"Yeah shows up out of no where like he was the best man in the world made my Mom have one of her...fits then left again leaving me to clean up his mess again" His anger starts to seep through like it did every day since then..._

_End of flashback_

**Percy's****POV**

I help her up searching for any sign of injury.

" I'm Percy by the way "

"Annabeth" she says finally meeting my eyes

_Gods shes beautiful_

Her long blond hair falls down her back slightly curled reminding me of those princess fairytale stories girls love so much. Her grey eyes glint with hidden intelligence but somehow it seems like she is afraid to show she seems ..damaged.

"Nice to meet you" I say shaking out of my daydream and extending my arm she shakes my hand hesitantly as if i might hurt her "who was that jerk anyway"I ask hoping it's not a touchy subject but it would be.

"An ex-boyfriend "I look at her taking her in how did she get with that psychopath

"How did you end up with someone like that" It wasn't really a question but more a statement of disbelieve.

"He wasn't always like that but something changed"I nod but she seems to be in a daydream I jump as my phone starts to ring and so does she ending her daydream I look at the ID Jason. Crap I was meant to get food

"Hey dude sorry I got caught up" I say into the phone

"Yeah just be quick I think Valdez is going to kill me " I near laugh as I hear Leo threatening that he will kill someone if he doesn't get some Doritos

"K be there in a sec" I say ending the call

"Hey I gotta go but let me just grab some food first"I say putting some junk food on the counter

"Ok and on the house " she says offering me the food

"Nah I couldn't"I say putting the money down "You gonna be okay?"I ask

"I'll be fine I'll go to my friends after I lock up"

"I'll walk you"

"No I have to wait for my boss"

"Well if your sure " I say she nods and with that I leave the blond beauty.

**A/N Hey Guys so sorry I didnt update I had my exams :( But i didnt fail :) soooo anywho gig shout out to**

**athena-gia-ma'at**

**For reviewing and stuff :)**

**So I have the flu :( Pj day :) and no flute lessons :):):):):)**

**and in the story school will start soon so I'm basing it on the Irish school system as I don't understand the American one but they still live in America so if someone could explain that it would be awesome Review Follow and favourte sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. cya**

**~ Mockingjayofcamphalfblood**


End file.
